


Immortality

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s01e05 The Crackpots and These Women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-12
Updated: 2005-03-12
Packaged: 2019-05-31 04:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: So basically my job is to, y'know, stay alive.  Forever."





	Immortality

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Immortality**

**by: Kasey**

**Character(s):** Josh  
 **Rating:** TEEN  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em.  
 **Summary:** "So basically my job is to, y'know, stay alive. Forever."  
 **Spoiler:** _Crackpots and These Women_  


So basically my job is to, y'know, stay alive. Forever.

Why is it everyone else is supposed to die but me?

Jonie when I was 7. Dad when I was 37.

And, when or if there's an attack - Donna and Sam and CJ and Toby and Mom -

Like it's not bad enough Mom's gotta live alone, in a time of crisis she'gotta be alone too? In a time of national panic I'm supposed to jump in asecure airplane and fly away from everyone I care about?

Not to mention, if everyone's dying in a nuclear meltdown, then why the heldo they need to worry about the Chief of Staff or Deputy Chief of Staff?What the hell do they need me for if the world's comin' to an end?

I run from death. I did it when I was 7, to be sure, and this card iwanting me to do the exact same thing. The same thing that I've been holdingover my own head since the time it happened.

Like the fact that she died and I didn't isn't somehow related to the facthat I went and saved myself instead of taking her with me? Now I'm s'posedto say "Hey, I'll see ya later if ya don't die in the blast and survive thefall-out, I'm gonna go hop on my jet and save my own ass"? What kind ofcoward's way out is that?

Plus, and again, it comes down to this fact: What the hell good could I dothere?

What good could I do from Air Force One? It's not like there'd be massivestrategy sessions during which Leo would need me to weigh in on how to lobbymembers of Congress.

Whereas - what good could I do here?

I could try and get to Connecticut as quickly as humanly possible to be withMom...if that didn't work, you'd better believe I'd be on the phone with herwhile all of us staff would be huddled in one room - maybe my office - Donnaand Sam and CJ and Toby and me -

Because in a time of tragedy you're s'posed to be with your family. I'ms'posed to be with Mom. And with the rest of 'em. My friends.

They're my family as much as anyone else.

I don't wanna live forever. I think stickin' around while everyone else diesis highly overrated. Not like I wanna go kill myself or I want a short life...but I don't wanna be an immortal. I don't wanna keep running from death andnarrowly escaping like I seem to have done in the past.

Death isn't the coward's way out. Running from Death is. 


End file.
